


Your Body, On Crumpled Sheets

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Dildos, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Project Insight (Marvel), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Voyeurism, aka the fic where steve watches bucky fuck himself on a dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: The Winter Soldier is sent to observe Captain James Barnes.----Day 8 - Voyeurism
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210





	Your Body, On Crumpled Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written anything like this before, and I hope it comes out well. I've tagged this as "choose not to use archive warnings" because while the voyeurism _is_ nonconsensual, there is no actual rape or interaction between Steve and Bucky. So the "Rape/Non-con" tag didn't seem right, but this is definitely a story that needs to have some type of warning.

The Soldier does not understand this new mission. When he was roused from his icy slumber, he expected bloodshed, death, the sound of screams. He does not remember any of these things, but he feels them in his bones. His purpose is to wreak havoc, is to strike fear in the enemies of Hydra. His purpose, as far as he knows, is not to observe.

Yet that is what he is doing. The Secretary had given him this mission personally. He does not know the Secretary's face, but his voice roused old memories, faint blurs of pain and cold words. _Wipe him. Prep him. Freeze him._ The Secretary had kneeled beside the Soldier in a parody of respect, the Chair having finally released its agonising grip on him. 

"The mission we are giving you is one of the utmost importance," the Secretary had said. He has gotten older since the Soldier last saw him, but the Soldier does not know how he knows this information. "It's not your normal parameters, but I'm confident you'll succeed."

The Secretary had given him a file. On the front was a photograph of a man; brown hair, shoulder-length, icy eyes, a strong jawline, pouty lips. His left arm seemed to be either covered in an odd metallic material or was made of metal. Underneath the photograph, written in block letters, were the words JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES. ALIAS: CAPTAIN AMERICA.

"Do you know this man?" the Secretary asked. The Soldier shook his head wordlessly. The Secretary's thin lips spread into a smirk, and he leaned forward.

"I want you to watch this man. Figure out his movements, learn his habits. Keep an eye on his acquaintances and friends. When the time comes, we will contact you, and you will neutralize him."

The Soldier received these orders precisely eighty-four hours ago. Since then, he has bugged the Captain's apartment, installed a camera and microphone in every room, and set up in the building directly opposite the Captain's. The apartment he'd chosen had a view into the Captain's lounge room and is dodgy enough that any illegal activities would not be reported. The man who'd lived in the apartment prior to the Soldier's arrival was an addict with no family, and it had not been hard to dispose of him. As far as the Soldier knew, his body had not yet been found.

He had set up the surveillance equipment in the old bedroom. Agents he did not know the names of had arrived on his first day, linking the feed from the cameras in the Captain's home to their computer, which now sits open at all times on a small desk, only able to be accessed by the Soldier, his handler, and the Secretary.

By the end of the first week, the Soldier has determined that the Captain leads a very simple life. He wakes up at six every morning and goes running with Colonel Samuel Wilson, and every day that the Colonel does not have work at nine-thirty (Tuesdays, Thursdays, and weekends) he and the Captain go to a locally-owned coffee shop. The Captain always orders the savoury waffles with a side of sausage, and a cappuccino. At least once every two days, the Widow slips through the Captain's window, pesters him about his romantic endeavours, and eats strawberry ice-cream from the Captain's freezer. Sometimes the Captain is called in to SHIELD by the Director, and he returns exhausted. The Soldier dutifully records his findings in a small spiral-bound notebook the Secretary had given him.

By the third week, the Soldier is restless. He's never been restless before, but this is the longest he's been away from the Chair, away from the Chamber, and the normally murky memories congealed in his head are now alive, darting around in bright colours, begging for his attention. The Captain seems to be present in many of these memories, his hair shorter and eyes brighter, innocence radiating from his every pore. One night as the Soldier is mindlessly ingesting his daily sustenance, an image of the Captain, his jaw soft with youth and eyes lidded with pleasure, on his knees with the Soldier's cock in his mouth, comes to the forefront of his mind, and the Soldier almost chokes.

He does not mention the return of memories to his handlers. He also does not ask if he knew the Captain - from the images in his head, he already knew the answer. The Captain, who the Soldier cannot help but think of as "Bucky". He does not know where the name "Bucky" came from, but he finds himself reluctant to forget it. 

One night after Bucky gets home from a mission, he does not follow his typical nighttime routine. He strips out of his uniform at the door and leaves it on the floor, padding naked through the apartment to the kitchen. Bucky's body is very different from his memories, the Soldier has found. He had wider shoulders and bigger biceps, his thighs and ass thicker. The Bucky from his memories was lithe, soft around the edges. This Bucky has scars around his left shoulder and a metal arm, his edges ragged and damaged, his hair longer and eyes more haunted. The Soldier, from his place in front of the computer, switches the screen to the camera watching the bathroom door. His handlers had thought it unnecessary for there to be a camera in the bathroom, something the Soldier quietly disagreed with, so he watches Bucky walk into the bathroom and close the door.

Approximately ten minutes later Bucky comes out, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. His cheeks are lit up in a soft flush, his nipples pebbled and body looser than when he'd walked in. He walks into the bedroom and discards the towel, flinging it to the floor, and crawls up the bed, collapsing in the middle on his stomach with a quiet sigh. The Soldier watches curiously - Bucky has never done this before, and the change in routine is interesting. Bucky reaches over to open the first drawer of his bedside table, and pulls out two objects. One seems to be a tube of some kind of cream, and the other is a large phallus. The Soldier shifts in his chair, an uncomfortably warm feeling spreading through his lower belly.

Bucky rolls onto his back and flicks open the tube, squeezing some of the cream onto his hand before wrapping it around his soft cock. It hardens up in his grip, slowly filling out as he leisurely strokes, bringing up his metal hand to cup one of his pecs. Bucky gasps as his thumb brushes across his nipple, and the Soldier finds himself matching that sound. Bucky spends several minutes like this, occasionally letting out small sounds that send shoots of arousal down the Soldier's spine. By the time Bucky rolls back onto his stomach, getting his knees underneath him to stick out his ass, the Soldier's pants are uncomfortably tight, and the urge to reach in and stroke himself is getting harder to resist. Instead, he sits, his hands curled into fists on his thighs, watching avidly as Bucky lubes up his fingers and slides one slowly into his hole.

Somewhere deep in his mind, the Soldier realises he's seen this before. Bucky, younger again, spread out on a small bed with his ass in the air, clutching a pillow as slim fingers opened him up. The _Soldier's_ fingers. In reality, Bucky slides another finger into his ass with a moan, and the Soldier catches a glimpse of his face. It's red, his lips swollen and parted slightly, still-damp hair sticking to his forehead and eyes rolled back as he fucks himself with his fingers.

The Soldier finds himself leaning forward in his chair, focusing on that tight, pink ring. It swallows up Bucky's fingers greedily, the movements creating slick noises that make heat shoot through the Soldier's gut. The Soldier finds himself wishing those were his fingers, wishing he could feel the contractions of Bucky's ass himself, wishing he could lean down and slip his tongue inside that pretty little hole. He reaches down and palms himself through his pants, transfixed on the screen in front of him. 

When Bucky adds a third finger the Soldier finally gives in, unzipping his pants and pulling his underwear to the side. His cock frees itself, hitting his stomach with a slap muffled by his shirt, and as soon as he wraps a hand around it the Soldier hisses, his head falling back. He cannot remember doing this, but his hand seems to know what to do. His thumb swipes across the head, pressing into the slit and causing precome to bubble up and slide down the sides, and the Soldier almost shouts. Pleasure is such a foreign concept to him, something that he could not experience, but right now it's impossible to let go of his cock, to stop the beautiful pressure, and the Soldier has to stop himself from climbing up Bucky's fire escape to grind his cock deep into that beautiful body.

As if hearing the Soldier's thoughts, Bucky pulls his fingers out and grabs the phallus, getting up on his knees. The Soldier hadn't noticed the suction cup on its base, but he notices it now as Bucky attaches it to the headboard of his bed and lines it up with his hole. The Soldier feels a tightening in his gut, and as Bucky pushes back and takes the dildo into his body in one smooth slide, the Soldier feels a burst of pleasure and liquid spurts from the head of his cock. He and Bucky moan almost simultaneously, the Soldier frantically milking his cock and Bucky grinding his hips back against the dildo. 

When the aftershocks and oversensitivity fade, the Soldier realises that he's still hard against his stomach. He takes a deep breath, and curls his hand back around his cock, eyes glued to the screen. Bucky moves in long strokes, his back arching and hips stuttering every time he slides the dildo fully into his body. He sits up, reaching back to grip the headboard, and starts _bouncing_. The Soldier groans loudly, watching the way Bucky's got his bottom lip firmly trapped between his teeth and how his cock's bobbing with every bounce, slapping against his stomach and leaving silvery trails of fluid through the fine hairs. His nipples are bright red and swollen from when he was playing with them earlier, and the Soldier desperately wants to suck them into his mouth, one at a time; mark up Bucky's pecs and rub those perky nipples until he's oversensitive and sobbing. He's sobbing right now, small cries and whimpers escaping with every bounce, and the Soldier can see the tears shining in his eyes, so close to falling. 

When Bucky comes with a bitten-off scream, untouched, the Soldier moans right with him. He watches as stripes of come paint Bucky's stomach, his chest, dripping onto the duvet underneath him, and he comes to the thought of how Bucky would look on his knees, his eyes closed and the Soldier's come dripping off his face.

After a minute, Barnes shakily pulls the dildo free with a moan, and sets it on his bedside table. The lube is placed beside it, and Bucky gets out of bed on trembling legs, grabs the dildo again, and stumbles into the bathroom. When he returns the dildo is no longer in his grasp, and he's wiping his stomach off with a wet rag. The Soldier watches as Bucky reaches between his legs and swipes the towel across his hole, and it comes away sticky with lube. The Soldier wonders how Bucky would look with come dripping from his hole, sliding down his thighs, and his spent cock gives a half-hearted twitch. It's only when Bucky curls under the soiled duvet with a soft sigh that the Soldier stands up, going to his own bathroom to clean the come stains from his hands and shirt.

The Soldier does not document the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
